Mas alla de la muerte, Emily y Victor Vandort
by lindakennedy
Summary: es un final y epilogo alterno de lo que hubiera pasado si victor en realidad se hubiera enamorado de Emily. Denle una oportunidad, es bastante romantico.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno, se que debería estar trabajando en un capi nuevo de Naruto, pero quiero poner en perspectiva mi propio final sobre la historia de**_** EL CADAVER DE LA NOVIA. **_**Así que, bueno, espero que le den su oportunidad, ya que me estuve debatiendo sobre si hacerlo o no. Es un poco meloso, pero me hubiera gustado que así acabara la película. Y un poco de epilogo, sé que es mucho pedir pero, por fis lean y dejen reviews.**

Todos caminaban hacia la iglesia con la noticia de que Víctor van Dort se casaría, pero la muchedumbre se acercaba con morbo. Su prometida ya se había casado con un tal Lord Barkis Avetoro, así que ¿quién sería la novia en cuestión?

_Victoria Avetoro lo sabía de sobra._

Lo sabía desde el momento en el que los cadáveres y esqueletos comenzaron a aparecer en el recinto de la cena, era un hecho tan real como que había cientos de ellos en las afueras de la casa. Lo peor, era que Víctor ya se lo había dicho. _Me case con un cadáver._ Se sintió mucho peor al darse cuenta que ella misma se dirigía hacia la iglesia, con el mismo morbo que la demás gente a su alrededor, se sintió culpable porque, de cierto modo ella era igual a ellos. Tan mojigata y seria como su madre, siempre obedeciendo costumbres, siempre siendo tan cortes como su juventud se lo permitía. Siempre tan… de acuerdo con la sociedad.

No se inmuto cuando vio cadáveres y humanos sentados en las viejas y polvorientas banquillas de la iglesia, sus ojos buscaron rápidamente un lugar donde pudiera ver con claridad. No llevaba ni tres metros avanzados cuando descubrió con un nudo en el estomago, a Víctor de pie en el lado derecho de un viejo altar cubierto con una vieja manta de color blanco, un vaso de vino y un par de velas, una encendida y otra apagada. A su lado, estaba una mujer en pleno estado de descomposición, la misma que había ido tras Víctor cuando él fue a buscarla. Con un vestido viejo y roto, mostrando sus blancos y podridos tobillos, ¡por el amor al cielo! ¿Quien en su sano juicio dejaría que una mujer trajera un vestido a la altura de los tobillos, y encima abierto de las piernas?

Se situó justo detrás de un muro lo suficientemente grueso como para no notarse, y oír muy claros los votos de Víctor hacia la desconocida. Los pronunciaba tan perfectamente bien, que incluso le pareció una broma de muy mal gusto. ¡Él no había terminado siquiera de pronunciar sus votos la única y última vez que lo vio! Le sorprendió tanto, que una pequeña sonrisa torcida asomo por sus labios. _Tal vez esto es lo que realmente quiere… _

Mientras él hablaba, noto como la mujer a su lado la alcanzaba a mirar. Para su asombro, comenzó a llorar y detuvo la copa que Víctor se llevaba a los labios. – No puedo Víctor. Te amo, pero una vez me robaron mis sueños… ahora yo se los estoy robando a alguien más… - quiso correr cuando la mujer, cuyo nombre no conocía, le extendía una mano, que tomo por pura educación, ya que el simple toque de su piel fría y carcomida por el tiempo le causaba ciertas nauseas.

Víctor estaba estupefacto, ya que era notable lo que iba a hacer, y cuando vio a victoria al lado suyo, su determinación comenzó a flaquear. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por un cadáver al que apenas y conocía?

Durante el pequeño shock que se presento cuando lord Barkis apareció e intento llevarse a su esposa, y el acto de Emily al interponerse entre él y la espada que iba dirigida hacia su pecho, le pareció estúpida la forma en la que había estado pensando acerca de ella. Realmente conocía mucho mas a ese cadáver, cuyo cuerpo parecía más viejo por la descomposición que realmente por la edad que tenía cuando murió, que a victoria.

Victoria era hermosa, por supuesto, pero no sabía tocar piano, tampoco bailar. Era casi igual de callada que él y obedecía ciegamente a sus padres. Victoria, en lo único en lo que se diferenciaba por mucho a Emily, radicaba en su corazón palpitante y su respirar rítmico. Emily era, diferente, ella era… bueno, era Emily.

Espontanea, liberada sonriente a pesar de su dolorosa e indignante muerte, con el corazón más vivo que cualquiera de los que estaban ahí presentes, incluso más vivo que el suyo propio que aun latía. Sonrió cuando recordó su acobardada huida del mundo de los muertos al descubrir su anillo en una de las huesudas manos de Emily.

Su mente volvió del shock justo cuando vio que Emily se daba la vuelta y regresaba al mundo de los muertos, sola. – Espera, hice una promesa – soltó en una voz tan melódica, que no siquiera noto que alguien lo abrazaba tan débilmente, que fue fácil deshacerse de su agarre.

Emily lo miraba tan pacíficamente que literalmente entro en pánico cuando vio a Víctor llenar nuevamente la copa y levársela a los labios, Víctor la puso una mano en frente, indicándole que parara, instintivamente lo hizo. Victoria observaba callada, atenta, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no mostraban el pánico de Emily, mostraban algo mas, algo que Emily no podía ver. Quizá era normal, había pasado tanto tiempo entre los muertos, que prácticamente había olvidado cómo se veían mientras tenían vida.

-Escucha, victoria- comenzó a decir Víctor, en una clara voz que no parecía la suya.- espero y entiendas lo que voy a hacer, porque no lo hago por ti, ni por ella, lo estoy haciendo por mí. Quiero que tengas esto, léelo cuando ya estés tranquila y me hayas perdonado, cuando ya me haya ido.- extendió un pedazo de papel doblado por dos mitades, que victoria tomo en sus delicadas manos, le sonrió a Víctor y asintió. Claramente se notaba que no había nada que perdonar.

Dando un último suspiro, Víctor se bebió de lleno lo que contenía el vaso, inmediatamente Emily se puso rígida, nunca en los años que llevaba muerta, sintió su cuerpo tan inmóvil, lleno de pánico. Quiso correr, y hacer que vomitara el veneno, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Victoria seguía igual, solo limitándose a observar.

Inmediatamente comenzaron las convulsiones.

Víctor jamás pensó que el instante que pasaría de estar vivo a estar muerto fuera tan doloroso. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos oxigeno, pero el se lo negó, quería empezar a acostumbrarse a no respirar. Su cuerpo literalmente se quemaba por dentro, producto del veneno. Sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, e intento aferrarse a la mesa, así que quedo en cuclillas. Cuando todo termino, abrió los ojos. Miro a Emily con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrada, y a victoria como si nada hubiese ocurrido, al menos eso era bueno, no podría irse viéndola con la misma cara de Emily, así que se incorporo.

La verdad era, que una ínfima parte de él se había aferrado a Emily, se sentía tan vivo, en una forma sarcástica, e irónicamente sentía como si su ahora frio corazón latiera de nerviosismo. La otra parte era que Emily lo había vuelto más feliz, y él lo agradecía con el alma, ya que ella solo era una niña, independientemente de los años que llevara muerta.

Tal como había dicho, le robaron sus sueños. Su derecho a una vida feliz, a una familia, un buen esposo, a respirar, a reír y llorar por todas las causas del mundo así que, ¿porque él le iba a negar su derecho a amar mas allá de la vida? El se sentía igual que ella, cuando estaba vivo. De pronto se aferro a la mano de Emily como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tuvo que sonreír ante tal pensamiento, dado que el ya estaba bien muerto.

-¿pero qué has hecho?- le pregunto su ahora esposa, Víctor se comenzó a preguntar si no se podía cansar de tener los ojos tan abiertos. – te lo explicare todo en cuanto lleguemos, cariño, ya tenemos que irnos, se nos acaba el tiempo aquí. – Emily arrojo el ramo y ambos se disolvieron en un sinfín de mariposas, ante los ojos de victoria, que agacho su mirada para ver el papel que victor le había dado cuando su corazón aun latia.

**Wow, hasta aquí por ahora, llevaba años queriendo hacer algo asi pero solo me limitaba a soñarlo. Cualquier comentario déjenlo en los reviews, que son bien aceptados. Espero pronto poder actualizar, tanto en esta como en la otra. **

**¡sayo¡**


	2. vestido Nuevo, hogar nuevo

''_Victoria, verás al... parecer estoy casado, pero aún no entiendo muy bien por qué. "_

_Eso fue lo que te dije cuando le rompí el corazón a la que ahora seguramente es mi esposa. Pero lo cierto es que: aunque no entendía muy bien porque era… no me interesa en absoluto, y no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, es solo que… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me he enamorado de Emily._

_Sé que a estas alturas debe parecerte que es pura compasión, pero es la verdad, cuando ella me llevo de vuelta al mundo de los muertos, comenzó a discutir conmigo, alegando algo de que tú eras la ''otra mujer''. Me enfurecí tanto que le dije que jamás me casaría con ella… entonces ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era más que un cobarde, fui un patán al decirle esas cosas tan crueles, y ella se fue sin decirme palabra alguna._

_Posteriormente, descubrí que ella en realidad me amaba porque, le dijeron que los vivos no se podían casar con los muertos, y que tendría que matarme para conseguir hacer valido nuestro matrimonio… pero ella se negó ''jamás podría pedírselo'' fueron sus exactas palabras. Al tomar yo la decisión, le dije que sí, porque, bueno, a su lado me siento libre, y ella me deja ser como quiero ser, al lado de cualquier otra persona no sería más que otro hombre de acuerdo a los términos de normalidad, y siento como mi corazón palpita tan ruidosamente que siento que ella lo puede oír…_

_Pero tampoco te quiero dejar desprotegida, así que te dejo esta carta, porque tus padres no tienen dinero, y los míos quieren nobleza, así que le deje una nota al pastor galswell (creo que así se escribe) para que te nombre mi viuda, y así tengas con que sostenerte, y todos obtienen lo que quieren, incluso yo…_

_Espero y tengas una vida plena, y que la disfrutes, tengas muchos hijos y un esposo que escoja tu corazón._

_CARIÑOS_

_VICTOR VAN DORT _

Al terminar de leer la carta, victoria no pudo más que sonreír. Víctor había arreglado su _vida _por así decirlo, y de paso la suya propia, Víctor era un hombre sumamente educado y bondadoso, y victoria creyó que seria feliz con Emily, al menos eso leyó en su expresión facial. Y eso mismo deseaba, que fuera feliz…

Camino rumbo a la mansión Everglot con paso lento y seguro, disfrutando de los hermosos reencuentros de los vivos y los muertos, todos ellos, disfrutando unos minutos. Vio de lejos a la anciana con el esqueleto de traje color vino, cuyos nombres no lograba recordar, ir caminando de las manos como adolescentes y sintió una oleada de ternura, deseando que cuando encontrara al hombre que tendría su amor siempre, así fueran.

Tan liberada se sentía, que no le importo que cuando llego a su hogar, se pusiera a dar vueltas, bailando torpemente alrededor de las mesas ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, ue creían que se había vuelto completamente loca.

Victor y su ahora esposa regresaron de vuelta a la tierra de los muertos, y para sorpresa de victor Emily no estaba en el estado de putrefacción en el que se habian encontrado, estaba mas… viva. Su largo y espeso pelo rizado, sus brazos tan palidos como los suyos, pero con toda su piel cubriéndolos, y sus heridas y huecos de la carne ya descompuesta cubiertos por la piel suave y firme, muerta, pero eso no importaba, el punto era, que se veía demasiado hermosa como para que fiera un cadáver.

-pero Emily… ¿Qué te paso? – le dijo, señalando con un dedo a su cuerpo. Emily no pudo sino dar una sonora carcajada, acercándose a Victor indiscretamente. – me liberaste victor, pensé que te había quedado claro. Ahora soy asi, y asi sere por todo el tiempo. Gracias-

-de qué?- le pregunto. El también se acerco a su esposa bastante indiscretamente, y la tomo por la cintura. Comenzó a dar torpes círculos con ella en sus brazos. Todo iba bien, hasta que tropezó con sus pies, y cayó al suelo. Tardo un momento en esperar a reacción de la posible herida, para luego caer en la cuenta de porque esta no llegaba, y también se solto a reir.

-se me había olvidado que no sé bailar, disculpa por tener un esposo con dos pies izquierdos. Debo parecer un tonto.- dijo, incorporándose y recibiendo la mano de Emily.- no pareces tonto, victor,querido. Solo pareces un poquito nervioso.-

- ¡ y lo estoy¡ jamás había tenido de cerca a una mujer asi en mi vida, y mi madre no cuenta, no me enseño a bailar porque creo que asumió que yo lo aprendería por mi cuenta…- se cayo un momento y puso la peor cara que tenia, preocupando a Emily.

-que tienes Victor, te pasa algo?- pregunto juntando las manos en torno a su pecho, tratando de no sonar aterrorizada. - ¿ que tienes?-

- Eras la Novia cadáver ¿no?, pero ahora que te libere, ya no eres la novia cadáver, eres la _esposa cadáver_, asi que , ese vestido no te queda, tendremos que buscarte uno nuevo, y un nuevo hogar para poder vivir juntos, una taberna no es un lugar n¿muy bonito que digamos.-

Dijo antes de tomarle la mano y caminar…


	3. Noche de Bodas

**HOLA¡ PRIMERO QUE NADA, QUIERO OFRECER DISCULPAS POR LO TARDADA QUE HE SIDO CON LA ACTUALIZACION, MI VIDA ES UN DESASTRE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, Y NO HE TENIDO MUCHA INSPIRACION HASTA AYER, QUE TUVE UNA EPIFANIA (EN REALIDAD, SOÑE QUE EMILY Y VICTOR ERAN MIS PADRES, HEHEHE Y YO LOS TENIA QUE BUSCAR EN LA TIERRA DE LOS MUERTOS) Y DECIDI ESCRIBIR ALGO DE CORPSE BRIDE, ESPERO LES GUSTE, YA QUE EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE ES BASTANTE "HOT" Y DULCE, POR ASI DECIRLO.**

Para Emily, el estar casada era algo totalmente nuevo y lleno de emociones constante y nuevas, tanto que no terminaba de sentir una y ya estaba con la otra, pero había una que no había podido concretar en lo mas mínimo, y la cual, le molestaba en lo más profundo de su ser y que se moría de ganas en experimentar.

Su preciada noche de bodas.

Era por lo que prácticamente se la había pasado los casi diez años de su segunda y eterna vida, había imaginado, sentido y saboreado cada sueño y sensación de su piel y cuerpo. Pero había algo que aunque adoraba de su esposo, también era algo que la ponía en jaque.

Su extremada educación

Era linda y todo, pero aborrecía que cada vez que lo intentara cada "noche" el simplemente optara por irse, o ponerse tan nervioso que tartamudeaba y le era imposible optar por otra cosa. Así que se le ocurrió que la única oportunidad que tenia de culminar su matrimonio, (físicamente hablando) consistía en darle a Víctor un tranquilizante lo bastante poderoso como para que dejara de tartamudear.

Era un hecho comprobable que el alcohol desinhibía a las personas y por eso hacían y decían cosas que en sus cinco sentidos jamás harían. Y si eso era suficiente para la gente, necesitaría una buena cantidad de lo mismo para su esposo.

Para eso necesitó de todas sus modos de persuasión para que Víctor no se diera cuenta, ya que era muy suspicaz, y no funciono con la primera oportunidad, necesito más de una botella entera de ese liquido color rojo intenso.

Cuando al fin funciono, ella jamás pensó que sentiría esa sensación que pensó que había perdido al entrar en contacto con la muerte. Juraría que se lo estaba imaginando y que solo era un producto de sus ansias y de sus deseos tan olvidados.

_Emily juro que lo que su cuerpo sentía era calor._

De primera instancia sintió cosquillas, producto del pudor de su cuerpo. Ya lo demás estaba por demás de comunicar: sintió calor, su cuerpo no le respondía acorde a su mente, la ropa le comenzó a estorbar, la luz empezó a molestar (en realidad no le molestaba la luz, pero le parecía que era más divertido intentarlo a oscuras).

_Jamás en ninguna de sus dos vidas, Emily se sintió tan llena de vida. _

Todo parecía perfecto en esos instantes que, bajo las sabanas ya viejas y algo raras, producto del estilo de moda del inframundo, nada se comparaba con ese ínfimo momento de intensa felicidad, estaba claro que los muertos no sentían ninguna clase de sensación en la piel, pero si hambre, sed, miedo, porque eran cosas que estaban mas allá de una simple necesidad humana, eran cosas que estaban más arraigadas con el espíritu humano, el amor y el odio eran exactamente lo mismo.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que Víctor, ya una vez recobrada su conciencia se acerco a Emily y tímidamente le susurro al oído: - ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?-

Si ya estaba muerta tuvo que auto golpearse internamente por haber deseado morir en ese momento. Se puso rígida y en estado congelado en el que se había quedado detrás de Víctor y solamente había atinado a contestar: - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Ayer por la tarde, aunque esta oscuro siempre, me puedo dar cuenta de qué hora es.-

-y… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –

-No había necesidad de hacerlo. Cambie el contenido de las botellas.-

-¿Cómo?- En este momento, Emily estaba a punto de arrojarle la almohada a su esposo en la cara. El solamente le sonreía y la seguía mirando, ya que esta se había dado vuelta entera y le estaba viendo cara a cara.

-Que ya me había dado cuenta de tus intenciones, Emily. Solo que yo era el cobarde que no me atrevía hacer nada por mi cuenta.-

-Se que estamos muertos y que jamás te podría hacer ningún daño, pero el "hacer" lo que hicimos hace un rato, era algo que yo pensé que jamás podría funcionar aquí abajo.-

Para este momento está ya se había incorporado y sentado lentamente, doblando sus rodillas y buscando internamente las palabras adecuadas para poder hacer que ella entendiera como pensaba.

-Mira, cuando acepte casarme contigo, sabía de antemano que había muchas cosas que no volvería a sentir, y que ni siquiera experimentaría. Era algo así como "clausulas del contrato", un contrato que yo estuve de acuerdo en aceptar y llevar, solo porque quería estar contigo, y no había otra opción…

"te seré sincero, yo también pensaba en culminar esto, de una forma u otra, pero no me atrevía porque pensé que no... sería lo mismo que si hubiéramos estado con vida… y en realidad era cierto, no fue lo mismo, fue mucho mejor de lo que imagine, porque no tengo que respirar para recuperar el aliento que seguramente hubiera perdido al verte tal y como eres, y tampoco sentir ese calor tan intenso como hubiera sido si el cuerpo lo recuperara con la misma facilidad que anteriormente.

Todo fue mejor en esta segunda oportunidad que tengo , que en realidad es la primera en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-A mi también me sorprende el haber sentido todo eso, es mejor aquí abajo no lo crees?-

- mucho mejor- fueron las últimas palabras de Víctor antes de ponerse de pie y empezar a buscar sus ropas…


End file.
